


Ink me up

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, F/F, faire des AU de fics originales ça commence à devenir grave, sorry - Freeform, tattoo shop
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est la dernière fois que Diana verra Cassie, bientôt son tatouage sera terminé…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggysassou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/gifts).



> Mini truc écrit pour un meme à Univers Alternatifs sur Livejournal, celui-ci m'a été demandé par Iggy avec le sujet : Tattoo shop.  
> C'est un univers alternatif de ma fiction originale "la première fille".
> 
> Enjoy!

Diana suivait des yeux la jeune femme qui se préparait, méthodique, professionnelle. Elle avait mis du plastique sur ses instruments, sortait des aiguilles de leurs emballages, les disposait parfaitement alignés sur sa tablette. Elle remplissait ses petites coupelles d'encre de couleur, noire, blanc, un peu de bleu… une fois qu'elle avait enfilé ses gants en latex noir, elle se tourna vers Diana, assise sur son fauteuil, le bras posé sur le coussin.

"Alors la miss, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit?"

Elle souriait en la regardant, et Diana lui sourit à son tour, mais ne répondit pas. C'était idiot, elle avait vu cette nana, Cassie, deux fois avant celle-là, évidemment elle était mignonne, bien sûr elle était sympa, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle ne la connaissait pas, elles n'avaient sans doute rien en commun, à part l'encre qui était maintenant une partie de Diana, pour toujours.

Elle regardait l'arbre de vie prendre des couleurs sur son bras et était fascinée. Par ses mouvements, gracieux, par l'encre qui venait la marquer à jamais. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était une partie de Cassie qu'elle garderait avec elle, son art, son encre. Est-ce que c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient? Pas si Diana trouvait le courage de lui répondre non.  


End file.
